


The new Angel on set…or... misha has been working out lately……

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: the title is Programm........





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And he tweeted again.  
> Hello to the new Castiel war Version............. finally.....
> 
> No native Speaker not beta, of cause, and there for lots and lots of mistakes ahead sorry but hope you still can enjoy.....

The new Angel on set…….. or misha has been working out lately…… hasn’t he

credits to: https://twitter.com/mishacollins?lang=de

___________________________________________________________________________

“Damn….” Jensen stretched his neck, his joints let out small popping sounds at it. Which Jared commented with an amused look at the older one.  
“Shut up….” Jensen teased at that view and straightened his whole body once more.  
They had been shooting late last night and were up at 6 am again. Both men looked tired even with the usual make up prepared for the next shoot.  
After 12 Years it was allowed to look exhausted Jensen thought even though feeling a bit uncomfortable this way. It wasn’t as easy to have that lifestyle as it was in there 20th.  
The first part of Todays scene was already done, and it went pretty fast as well.  
Now they would have another break, waiting for the next set to be prepared. And waiting was even more exhausting when being tired and overtired.  
Jared had already decided for a nap and Jensen was thinking about it too but knowing he didn’t handle day time naps as well as the younger one he might would consider something else……maybe….

The dark blond took out the schedule on his phone. Misha would be around for another scene later, they might could have some food together, Jared was in charge anyway, repaying another bad joke he played on the older man.  
Jensen shook his head thinking about the child like behaviour the taller one sometimes showed at work, or every where.  
Jensen started writing a small message to asked their co actor about dinner and send it while Jared was busy checking his mails for some child updates and business stuff. Two parts in the younger ones live were he was showing damn well professionalism. Something Jensen was really respecting even though it freaked him a little bit seeing the change happening within the taller one who had become one of the closest persons he had in live, aside of cause, his family. However knowing those two sites was something the dark blond could really well appreciate.  
Jensen’s phone buzzed as he got Misha’s answer. The other dark haired was on with dinner, and since they hadn’t seen each other over the summer break it would be a small see again party.  
“Hey….” Jensen got Jared’s attention.  
“You’re in for dinner later, with mish?” He asked.  
“Sure….” Jared nodded, getting back to his mails.  
Even though all of them appreciated there space and time alone it was nice to have some one around now and then.  
“It’s on you……” Jensen stated to inform the other man who hesitated than smiled.  
“Yeah you’re probably right…..” Jared nodded again, recalling the last “playtime” with his most liked opponent when it comes to acting weird and unsuspected.  
He liked Misha for that very much even though both tend to cross lines when ever they started “playing”.  
Jensen eyed his friends smiling face and again shook his head.  
Those two were just unbelievable but he didn’t mind, it always was an opportunity for him as well to let go of his sometimes to restrained manners.  
The dark blond could be both, the adult in the room and the third child in the group and he loved both possibilities. Jensen smiled thinking about other roles he could do around the two other actors.  
He loved irritating Misha……….just as an example.  
Jensen smiled and watched the schedule again.

Both men had sat down on a bench near their trailers. The weather was great and the sun comforting enough to chill like this on the outside before getting to the trailer and preparing for the long wait till the next shoot.  
Jensens phone buzzed again. He opened the Message box.  
Misha had written another text.  
He would be around in 5min since he needed to do a costume check, which was surprising to hear. Even though there would be some changes within the Angel in this season why would he have to check the costume, the crew know the blue eyed actor for years, they would probably pick something inappropriate but fitting for the character, as usual.  
Misha asked if they would like to use the break to grab some food.  
Jensen thought about it, this would be a damn long day and it wasn’t sure they would make it after wards even though he had offered it in the first time. But doing it now, instead of sitting around wasn’t a bad idea.  
They’ve, at least got two hours and it was an inside set so they didn’t need to be around while the experienced crew would prepare it, it was different than outside filming.  
Jensen nudged the dozing comrade to his left who jumped a bit and looked with sleepy eyes at the older one.  
“What…..?” Jared blinked against the bright light, looking at the dark blond, already in his characters outfit.  
“You wanna nap or come along? Misha is asking to go and get some food now instead of after wards?” Jared starred at his mirror image in Jensen’s sunglasses. He seemed to process. As quick as he was generally, it amused the dark blond that Jared was almost blanc after napping or sleeping. He liked it…………..  
“No, sounds good….” The younger one finally mentioned and Jensen informed their co star where he could find them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 15 min later Jared was sound asleep, snoring peacefully next to Jensen who smiled at the slight sound the younger one was making.  
The dark blond spotted the movement at the other end of the street a few sec later.  
Jensen started smiling even being unaware of himself.  
Mishas appearance always had that effect on him, similar to the character of Sam on the show, a fact Jared made fun of him so often, starting a bright smile every time the other actor shows as well.  
….Maybe for different reasons but still.  
Jensen looked at the snoring other before getting up, waiting for the older actor to walk over.  
Normally he could point out the comrade in a crowd of 1000 without hesitation. Working together for so long had side effects. He could recognize Misha Collins movements and body stature in a group even if he would be turned, Jensen smiled again. He considered that an awkward skill but he was never the less proud of that.  
However this time something seemed odd about the way the other actor was moving.  
Misha was talking to their first ID and laughing about something he was told, the dark haired then patted the young man’s shoulder and started moving off into Jared and Jensen direction. And again, and now it was obvious, there was something different about the Actor who played the main Angel on the Show and somehow become a constant part of it.  
The writers had killed his character for good the last Season and Jensen still thought that this was fun, although he really liked seeing Mish back on set. It was less boring with him around, or to be precisely even more fun when they were at their lucky number, three……  
And it’s been some time since they had that.

Again Jensen focused back at the blue eyed getting closer. He already could see Misha smiling as well and slowly he could figure out why he was looking a bit different and why he needed a costume check for his new, old role……..  
The plump lips gaped open unrealised as Mish was greeting some one else he walked by. Jensen was just starring, he could still gawk only….. He gulped hard at the sight……

“Holy crap….!!!” Jensen jumped slightly at the voice next to him. He hadn’t realised Jared getting awake and standing up as well.  
Jared rested his hand on his friends shoulder, equally intense starring at their Co-star.  
“Oh…man, I so wanna wrestle him…..” Jared commented the view Misha was giving.  
Well that was not what crossed Jensens mind eyeing the black T-Shirt stretching around his arms and the way it tightened around his chest……….  
“crappp…….” The dark blond let out and Jared grinned at it, approvingly nodding.

“Hy mish……” Jared was the first to step in and hugging the older guy. He was never shy about physical contact as long as it did not get to private or he knew the other one very well.  
Jensen knew it was the second reason around misha. The older one mirrored Jared’s greeting in hugging him as well and slapping his back.  
Jensen waited, as usual. He always kind a froze in situations like that, waiting for Misha to decide how to greet him, really wishing for a hug as well but not asking for it.  
Jared always was amused about this awkward dance the other actors perform around each other, trying to figure out if they would be allowed to get closer.  
Sometimes the tallest thought about just pushing those two together and sometimes he did just that to help them cross this short awkward seconds between them because, of cause, both were equally ok with getting touched normally.  
Jensen was still waiting and still starring at that picture, the broad shoulders, the tight shirt the build arms…  
He gulped again nervously and Jared struggled turning down the building laughter.  
There was something hypnotic about the new front view of Misha.  
“Jensen…?” The well known voice asked concerned as if he hadn’t realised anything at all. But Jared knew very well that Misha was leaning a bit forward on purpose to show his new build even more. He was teasing and Jensen was falling for it so damn hard, Jared couldn’t hold it anymore he burst out into laughter, shaking his head and blushing slightly at the same time. As told, he was fine as long as it didn’t get to private…....at least in public.  
Misha started grinning and teetering one eye brow. Jensen was not smiling, not at all.  
Jared had stepped next to their buddy and rested his long arm on the broad shoulders Jensen didn’t dare to touch but urged to do so.  
But for now the greeting was over and Jensen had missed the opportunity to touch and feel this new Castiel in a neutral situation.  
Next time he would do it for sure was on screen, in front of the camera and he could already hear the screaming of all the shippers. Jensen knew his curiosity and interest would show right than, somehow…. for sure…..

End part one……


	2. The roles we play......

Part two…………. The roles we play…..

The hit came hard and ruthless. There was no hesitation, throwing the human disturbance into one of the ruins, against a broken brick wall.   
The sound of breaking bones echoed to Sam’s ear. Immediately he was back on his feed stumbling to his unconscious brother and holding his side as well.  
The glowing blue eyes followed the younger humans actions but didn’t seem to care anymore. The two men weren’t any threat, the Angel had figured. Obviously they did not belong to the group of mud monkeys who randomly attacked the heavens squadrons.  
The dark haired turned and got back on his track. His comrades, brothers had already taken care of the cornered demons they went after and they had chained the thing for good.   
The blue glowing Energy within the Angels body slowly faded out since this fight seemed to be over. The deep dark voice gave some commands in enochian Sam figured as he kneeled down to his older sibling.  
Dean grunted as he came back. He was in pain and for a hunter that was nothing simple. Their life had prepared them and their pain threshold was pretty high. So a hunter in real pain was something serious. Sam hoped it was just the first moment while waking up but he wasn’t sure. The younger Winchester gently touched his brothers shoulder, still constantly having an eye behind, to be sure the Angel wouldn’t attack again.  
This thing looking a bit like their buddy had engaged Dean for good, with ease that Cass impersonator had get rid of the dark blond hunter. The sec. of hesitation Dean had, was enough for the Angel. Sam had get kicked out of the way at first and he had to admit he was surprised at the Angels power. It showed how little of an Angels power Cass had shown to the brothers or how little they had realised and, or cared about.  
Sam looked at the Castiel copy commanding his group. The younger Winchester had never seen their Cass like that and even knowing that wasn’t their long term friend Sam still expected the dark haired to turn and check on them, looking if they would be ok, but it never happened.   
The Castiel of this world wasn’t Cass, he didn’t look out for them he did not fight with them, this angel version just didn’t care.  
The humans in this world were of no interest to the celestial beings, they were collateral damage on the battlefield of angels and demons in a world of war…..

“CUT!... ok well done.”

Jared helped Jensen getting up again, reaching for his hand.   
Even thought the stuntman had done the throw into the ruins because their stunt coordinator had insisted on it, Jensen had stayed there in scene all the time to just watch it from this angle.  
He thought that this scene was pretty intense.  
“You’re ok?” Jared asked watching the serious look on the other actors face.  
Jensen nodded but he was still impressed on that cold, disinterested view of their Angel and for what ever reason he was struggling. Jensen felt the same insecurity he always had while working with Jared’s version of soulless Sam. He did not feel comfortable around this new Angel. It was awkward but fitting and it irritates the actor. Normally he was able to find a at least a small link to the presented characters and it should be easy knowing the Castiel part for so long but…he….couldn’t. Misha had nailed it, and as impressive that was Jensen was struggling along with his character Dean….. and it felt so weird.  
Jared smiled at the older one. “He was good hm?” He told subdue not to let Misha hear it….  
Jensen didn’t react but starred at the group of actors playing the angel squadron and Misha among them getting his hair and make up prepared again………

\----------------------------------------------------

Jensen lied on his bed his arms crossed behind his head in his Vancouver apartment. The tall dark blond sighed. It was a long day but still the actor had read the script over and over again. He’d done that before of cause but after mishas performance today he was concerned. Because the dark haired was just so damn good and Jensen couldn’t find his characters place around the new dynamic that came with the new version of Castiel.  
He was locked within himself all day after that and even Jared had eyed him suspicious about his silence.   
Jensen turned, changing into another position, hoping he would finally found some sleep.  
But every time he closed his green eyes he saw the cold gaze of the new Castiel and the great formed body of Misha.  
They had left all by themself not being able to say goodbye earlier. Misha had left first after finishing his scenes, he wanted to prepare something for one of his ideas…… or something like that. Jared had stayed a bit longer for the brother scenes and the coordination for the next day, but than he had left for the Sam scenes which were shot on another stage with different background while Jensen was shooting his Dean scenes. But the generally very focused and professional actor needed multiple tries this time and none of them he considered good.  
Jared had showed up shortly after finishing his parts but since Jensen was still rolling, the dark haired had left trying to get a short face time with his family.  
It was almost 3am as Jensen finally could go, apologising at some left crew members for taking so long.  
Misha had tweeted some new stuff and kindly warned Jensen about possible impacts but the dark blond hadn’t really looked it up yet even knowing it was a hint to join, what ever misha had set up this time.   
But there were more important things that were bothering the actor right now.  
This might be the last season and he really didn’t want to end on a bitter note, not being able to adjust to this new dynamic and interaction.  
The dark blond turned again, restless and upset about it.  
He would not be able to do another soulless Sam problematic, he didn’t want to………  
\--------------------------------------------

The dark blond hunter touched the bloody wound on his head, his body was in pain and he could feel some bones unnatural moving beneath his skin.  
Sam was by his side carefully watching him.   
“Can you get up?” The younger one asked.  
“Hn….i guess…..”   
Sam was still holding his rips. He knew that pain and that it would last for some time. But there was nothing broken as far as he could tell.  
He reached out for his brother helping him up. Dean hold his breath in pain but still got on his feed. The green eyed turned a bit to fast to his right as he felt the stinging pain from his rips.   
Yeap he’d found out which bones were moving.  
That wasn’t something to let go easy, especially in war territory like that and an unknown world as well…..  
Dean started to slow down his movements to avoid further inner damage and because he couldn’t do it otherwise anyway.  
He couldn’t breath properly due to the pain and his legs were still numb from him hitting the concrete or brick wall with his back.  
“They’re gone?” He asked his face grimacing due to another wave “discomfort”.  
Sam was eyeing the surrounding.  
“Yeah….” He let out stepping closer to support the older one.  
“Guess….it’s not….cass…” Sam pressed out.  
His rips were definitely bruised and he knew how Dean was feeling very well, he had experienced it enough times on his own.  
And even though he knew that his brother shouldn’t move right now they were to well trained hunters to stay on unprotected ground, in an unknown surrounding, they needed shelter and they needed it soon.   
The night was dawning…

\----------

Dean got up in the middle of what was the night in this world. It had took some time to find a position he could lie down, the constant red lights flashing over the sky wasn’t helping tho.   
They had found a hiding spot under a bridge which was halfway demolished and collapsed to the ground into a dried out, empty riverbed.   
The hunters had decided to try it outside town, not knowing what else was hiding within this destroyed town. Here on the open surrounding they would be able to see if anything was coming at them and the rest of the bridge guaranteed no attacks from above.

But none of that had stopped the dark haired that was now starring at the immobile hunter.  
Dean tried to call for his brother but he couldn’t. Every time he cried there was only silence escaping him no matter what…..  
The Angel, impersonating the friend the dark blond hunter had lost, tilted his head, intensely starring but not in fascination at the wounded human.   
Dean could tell that was not a friendly encounter and he tried to back off but he was still limited and another painful sting reminded him that he was actually injured.  
The blue eyes focused as Dean’s face grimaced in pain not for the first time this day.  
The foreign Castiel version reached out in a familiar way, reaching to touch the hunters forehead like Cass had done so often, healing his humans.  
Dean was confused, and unsure how to react, and exactly that hesitation got him into danger again. He did not see the movement but he could felt the tight grip lifting him up and the tall man could feel his bones crunching together. He screamed, again in silence and his body felt numb as he was hold only from this creatures hands.   
The wrong Castiel pulled Dean closer sniffing and watching, scanning him as if to figure out some taint he was obviously expecting.   
Dean couldn’t do anything and it was terrifying to end in such helpless pose.  
The Angel didn’t even seemed strained the slightest as he lifted the tall, build human even more, bringing their faces together, connecting their cheeks……….

\--------------------------------------------------

“Aaah…….!” Jensen almost jumped as he got up, obviously stressed.  
The Actor needed a sec before he looked at his phone, he hadn’t even slept for 2 hours. The dark blond sighed, he was so tired. Under different circumstances he would have growled and lay back to sleep again but…………  
The tall man had realised a disturbing detail, recalling the dream he just have had.  
He’d become a freekin teenager again……  
Jensen got up and walked to the bathroom to get rid of his problem and cursing about his own stupidity for dreaming bullshit like that………..  
The Actor did not get back to sleep that night but still missed his waking point and was called back into reality as his phone buzzed telling him that Jared was calling.  
“Heh…….where are you?” The concerned voice questioned, it wasn’t normal for the younger one to be the caller and looking after Jensen. “You allright? You should be on set since an hour……” Jensen seemed irritated and looked at his watch, he immediately was fully awake.  
“shit……..i’m on my way…..” He hasted. “Yeah you better are……!” Jared started chuckling as Misha took over the phone. “…….or we do this here without you….” He gave in his best possible annoyed voice, his serious intention completely refute and blown by Jared laughing in the background.  
Jensen rolled his eyes and hang up. Imagine exactly how the other two actors would make fun of him all day and if Jared had a good day it probably would stick even longer…….

End part two…………


	3. to lift a burden......

Part three……………… to lift a burden……..

Jared laughed at something while Misha was grinning and shaking his head in disbelieve.  
The actors were lost in their own world, as usual when being left alone.  
Jensen had been informed that they changed on the schedule to be able to stay in time. Therefore the crew had done as much Sam and Cass scenes as possible.  
It wasn’t the first and probably not the last time some one was late but still it was a bit embarrassing and Jared for sure would let Jensen feel that…..  
Which was fair since the dark blond would have done the same in that situation.

Finally Jared discovered his brother alternative and started grinning. Jensen could already hear the younger ones typical: “he..he…he.” just walking closer.  
The dark blond sighed and decided to just endured what would await him.  
“Slept well?” Misha asked slightly smiling and Jensen sulked, grimacing his face.  
Jared was watching his co stars a big grin all over his face.  
Yep he would remind Jensen on his faux pas…  
Since the schedule had been changed the next scene wasn’t planed for today and they had to improvise. It was decided to do a fighting scene including the Winchester brothers and, at least the different Castiel version.  
Jared and Misha were in good mood only Jensen was a bit more silent than usual.  
“You ok?” The blue eyed asked as the tall man child took a call and stepped out a bit.  
The green eyed focused on the older actor who had furrowed his brows in question.  
There was a brief moment of silence before Jensen shook his head. “Na I’m ok, just tired.” He assured, Misha didn’t believe it for a second but he didn’t say anything. He was used to step back whenever the dark blond needed space or wasn’t willing to talk.  
And the green eyed Texan appreciated that, even if he didn’t realised it at any time.  
Misha nodded and took a seat on the couch that was lined at one wall. It wasn’t common to chare a trailer but no one cared who stepped in or not. It was mostly open doors with some small exceptions like sleeping breaks or while the kids were around and so on.  
But for now they did chare, because Misha was thinking about a live stream or something Jensen guessed he had heard.

Now both actors were busy on their own, typing on their phones.  
But the dark blond couldn’t quite focus on that.  
Again and again he glimpsed over, looking at the other man he had for some awkward reason become very fond of. He liked him around, liked his laughing, his humour, his intelligence and weirdly enough his appearance. He smiled unseen, remembering the first time he had met or seen the dark haired. Jensen could only shake his head about his first impression. He had legitimately been afraid of him. Not knowing how to handle this weirdo and how to work or react with him. The first scene still stuck in the dark blonds mind.  
The way Misha had talked and the way he had get closer and stared at him, at Dean, with his intense, big blue eyes………… 

From day one this weirdo had grown on him, torn down so many restrictions Jensen had have, just by spitting it out without hesitation, making a lot of things so much easier.  
It had been a relief for the dark blond to have Misha around, even though he didn’t know at any time how to get close even when he wanted to.  
Generally it was the same with Jared but now and then Jensen liked to just sit around with the older one by his side.  
And it’s been years by now, having the blue eyed “protector” and free mind in the show.  
Again Jensen looked over, it was strange after all this years seeing, the Castiel actor in the two versions of beige trenches and a dark blue suit, now in a dark, more war like outfit and of cause build up like that.  
Without realising it the dark blond started starring again, almost as if his brain tried to connect the image or memory of “his” Castiel and this new Warrior Angel that he had become.  
And it startled the Texan Actor that it somehow felt like another first time meeting all around.  
A Fan once asked what it was that his character, Dean was like catnip for Angels in general since it seemed that every one they had on the show was especially interested in the older hunter in one way or another. Jensen had thought about that and since Misha and Jared were so amused about the whole shipping thing and had, in all details they had known, informed Jensen about it, it really seemed odd, the Actor though. But maybe since Mish was playing the main Angel and was the first on set, his image or interpretation was the one Jensen was reacting in his role and if that was the point than, for sure he was behaving a bit different around Angel roles in general and the writers and other Actors who personified those roles might just reacted on that.  
Misha leaned back and was still typing, really focused and concentrated on his task. Another thing the dark blond was impressed about, he thought of himself as great procrastinator, more of a follower when it comes to being socially or politically active like Misha was. Who seemed charged with relentlessly energy.  
Actually it was also kind of annoying, Jensen smiled, still trying to combine the two images of the “Angel” he was presented by now.

They got called to set a few minutes later. Jared was already there and was recalling the steps in his mind as Misha and Jensen showed up.

\-----------

Dean turned to see his brother hitting the ground, after the first attack they had made it out of reach so they thought.  
This might had been a stupid move the dark blond hunter thought, but they couldn’t change that yet, forward was their only option. Dean could see to his side eye that Sam was slightly moving so he was ok……. He had to be.  
Dean moved fast, he got the small box his brother had passed at him before the Angel had hit on him forcefully and relentless.  
The older Winchester whistled as the anti Castiel wasn’t leaving Sam alone, to get his attention. And of cause it worked. Within a glimpse the dark haired was after him.  
The Hunter couldn’t even see one movement before he felt the painful shock hitting his back, smashing the hunter into the ground, tearing him of his feet and throwing his body around.

All the Painkiller and bandage couldn’t help or stabilize anything as Dean crashed into the concrete.  
But even then, his Reflexes were awake, he did not left the box he was holding, covered it with his body. Even though he did not know what he was protecting right there, the only thing he knew was, that Bobby had asked for it and that this thing, under no circumstances, should get into the Angels hands. That was why the old man had accepted the Brothers offer to bring it since the Angel did not know them. Well Dean and Sam hadn’t said that they actually had met with some of them earlier.  
But the hunters needed something to get some information’s, they needed something they could put on the table if needed. This world was new, not their own and they didn’t know the rules, under that circumstances it was never a loss to have something valuable for every one in hands event though it would put them in danger, under observation.  
Now they faced the worst possible Consequences.

Somehow Dean managed to get up, managed to get into cover as Sam, all of a sudden, tackled the celestial being, throwing his whole, also injured, body against this Castiel version, distracting the Angel at that.  
The older Hunter did not hesitated and looked for some hiding spot around.

Just a sec later Dean heard the dull sound of a body hitting the ground, and immediately the dark blond stepped back into the fight……, running at the Angel, who was staring down at an unconscious Sam…  
They had picked up some Angel blades and Dean was using one of them as the Angel turned at him……… Castiel didn’t glimpsed nor did he showed other signs of irritation. Still Dean was searching for anything human he was so used to see in his former friends face while he was trying to attack the winged one.  
But this emotionless Face, the cold, disinterested gaze was hitting the hunter and he slowed down……….  
And the Angel took his chance, he vanished only to emerge direct in front of the dark blond hunter, starring him down and grabbing his throat in a glimpse.  
Dean choked in surprise…………….but he didn’t react, all of a sudden he just froze, all his strength seemed to fade away and his body got numb……..  
And maybe, there was some confusion on the Angels face?......  
But Jensen just starred and he starred for some time….

“CUT…………!” The directors call seemed subdue and not to reach the actors….

“Jensen?” Misha asked in confusion.  
He had been ready for the trained punch from Jensen who he should have dodged but the punch never came. He could feel the dark blond almost leaning into him as he was holding the dark blonds body up. The tall actor seemed to need the hold Micha Collins was offering at the moment, to not slam down right away.  
“You ok?”  
The dark haired asked again, slightly leaning in closer to have a look at the other mans face.  
Jared hadn’t get up yet, in case they would move on from that angle so he didn’t wanted to change his position. But he was evenly irritated looking at the stiff posture Ackles was giving.

The Crew started preparing for another try, adjusting the light, sound and camera.  
Jensen was asked if he was ready for another one but the dark blond was still just starring at Misha…...disbelieve showing in the emerald colored eyes.

\----------------------------------------

The day went on and on and on and they still hadn’t got to the last scene that was scheduled and needed to be done today. Jensen had screwed up over and over. He couldn’t give his lines with Castiel he didn’t managed the well trained fight against the 2.0 Angel Version and it got so bad that it was decided to do the fight without a close up so the stuntman could do this part.  
Jared had tried to talk to Jensen but even him couldn’t reach the other actor.  
In the end they hadn’t finished anything so far and Misha, who wasn’t someone to complain that often, especially on set, was a bit pissed and worried. His fly back home was around 7 in the morning and he really wanted to at least have two hours to sleep but with things going like they had the whole day, this goal became more and more unrealistic but there were appointments he’d made at home as well.  
It was just this damn last scene, not even a complicate one…………  
The dark haired sighed. He couldn’t go over and complain, could he………would he……..should he??!!!  
Would it even help or make things worse.  
But than there was the point of the other one starring, the whole time, either froze or star or both at any scene they’ve got together and the fact that Misha wanted to get his fly home next day.  
Both was freaking the dark haired actor out a little bit. Since Jared wasn’t really successful trying to get to know what was wrong with his older comrade Misha decided to try himself and to be truth he really wanted to know what had getting into the other actor who normally acted so professional most of the time, or at least, did not screwed it up like today……. Although the dark haired wasn’t stupid and had some theories on his own, what jensen might struggled with, he wanted to hear it from the younger one himself. And since one or two ideas had a slight kick, an interesting thrill to it, weird, but thrilling never the less………. and disturbing…., misha thought, he preferred not to go with his twisted mind on this. 

End part three…..


	4. to lift a burden - continue

Part four……………….. to lift a burden - continue 

Jensen leaned back on the armchair in his trailer. He, of cause, was tired.  
He hadn’t really slept last night and he was constantly trying to concentrate. At first he had assured himself that it was due to his lack of sleep that he was doing so bad today, no not only bad but horrible with nothing to compare at that.  
The dark blond nodded to himself resting his head back on the backrest, closing his eyes.  
He was so fucked…….  
The Actor recalled today’s scenes and they had only one thing in common and if he liked it or not, he needed to face it…………   
“I couldn’t take my eyes off of him damn it, it will show sooner or later anyway….”   
The dark blond mentioned all to himself as he sometimes did and what only family, a few friends and Jared already had witnessed once or twice…..

If there was anything the Texan Actor didn’t like at all, it was loosing “control” or being in a situation he couldn’t handle for what ever reason. It was when he did not know how to react on questions or persons or situations and in this case it was all of it at once….. Jensen couldn’t handle that and it pissed him off.  
He didn’t like that, he was normally perfectly fine around Mish, around Castiel and on Set in general, he knew the crew his coworkers and the script, basically every thing needed to keep it in line and deliver what was expected from him as an actor…..  
“You show up, hit the line………..done!” The dark blond mumbled, blaming himself for not doing so.

He was still in his punishment mood as it knocked on his trailerdoor which was unexpected and jumped him a bit.  
“Hey Jensen, you there?” The older ones voice questioned from the outside.  
The door was generally open but it was kindda nice to always knock and asked never the less, Jensen thought.  
Against his first intend to just stay silent the dark blond finally answered, allowing the other actor to step in.  
“Hey man.” The blue eyed greeted cheering as much as the tiredness and late times aloud him to do.   
Jensen realised the dark eye underlines, the exhaustion was so obvious and he probably didn’t look much better after a, now 14 hours day. He sighed.  
“Sorry Mish…it’s….” The dark haired looked surprised… and Jensen stopped.  
“You’re really ok…?” The older one asked, stepping further into the trailer.  
“It’s not on you to………you know, apologize…..” The blue eyed smiled and Jensen got the hint. He slightly smiled as well.  
But Misha got serious again as he sat down on the armchair he was general using while hanging out around here.  
He looked over at Jensen who was sitting on the small couch prepared right to the big   
tv-screen.  
They just sit like that and starred at each other, no pressure not expectation, simply just sitting, maybe trying to avoid what this was about, maybe just spending time together, maybe it was just lingering…… It didn’t matter for the moment.  
But it didn’t take long either….  
“So, what’s up?” Misha questioned commonly, still looking at one of the shows main actors.  
…But the dark blond state silent.  
“……….what is it..?” Misha questioned again.  
It took another sec that felt like for ever till Jensen answered just straight forward like he has grown to do around the older one.  
“What? The starring or the screwing up?” It was out before he could edit it and now it was to late to take it back anyway. Crossed a line again, Jensen thought.  
The blue eyed across the small room smiled slightly. “Can you separate that?” He questioned calmly.  
Jensen did not answer that but he thought about it.  
“What happened today?” Misha went on as the younger one stayed silent again.  
The dark blond tilted his head, he didn’t know for sure, or didn’t wanted to name it………  
“I…man I don’t know its………..”  
Another knock on the door disturbed the two men and Jensen called the stranger in.  
They were told that the director was willing to give it a last try and that they should get ready in 30min.  
Both nodded, unsure at the same time and Misha immediately got back to the point.  
If they would wanted to get anything done before dawn they needed to face the elephant in the room and so Misha did.  
“Is it the working out again?” He just spit it out.  
They’d been there before almost two years ago, where the dark haired had started working out for real, first time, for the Lucifer part.  
And Jensen had been awkward about it but not to the extend he was showing this time. The year back it didn’t take for long tho, but it did made an impact.  
They hadn’t talked about it, hadn’t named it since then but there was no way around it now.  
Jensen made his nervous gestured, his hand sliding along his thigh to his knee. Something he always did whenever there was something that made him nervous or he felt like someone had caught him at something inappropriate or embarrassing.   
And he was doing it now and Misha smiled at that known gesture. He hit a point.  
Now they had to find a way to clear that out since it would probably not go away so easy and fast this time.

Again they stayed silent for a moment till Misha sighed.  
“Would it help to stare now and get it over with?” If anyone else would have asked that it would have been really offensive, with the older actor and knowing each other for a while now, it was just the normal way of weird.  
And actually after a short moment of hesitation, Jensen was thinking about it, for real considering it, still trying to shake off the awakening ulterior motives.  
“What you just strip and I stare….?!” The dark blond asked sarcastic as he always did being overwhelmed in one way or the other.  
“……not exactly but ……..i really wanna get home in time and if you get used to it at least we can stop the starring…… I get it, ok is a change and it might look strange but it will be like that for some time ………..” Misha tried to keep it logic.  
But Jensen grimaced in irritation.   
What does the older one think? Why would he think it looks strange, hell if it would be just strange it wouldn’t be a big problem the dark blond thought.   
He hesitated a bit to long while Misha was watching him.  
“You’ve seen me changing before……….it isn’t that different………right?”  
“Sure….” It was faster said than thought, maybe to assure himself, maybe to assure the dark haired.  
Jensen gulped as the older actor got up and started taking off his suit jacket.   
*Well, don’t waist time…..* The dark blond thought really getting nervous at it.  
Misha doesn’t seem to have any problems or concerns at all. But Jensen had concerns he wasn’t sure if the costar really understood the impact that this might could, would have on both of them.  
The trench, the suit and the shirt were gone way to fast………  
Misha just stood there looking at the younger one, his upper part striped and the build up body showing in any detail.  
And damn the dark haired had worked on it for real.   
Jensen had realised the arms and how the shirts had stretched around it but now without any fabric hiding the build muscles it was …………….  
The green eyed did stared as asked and he couldn’t look away, Jensen was unable to process while images of the new Castiel version throwing him around with ease flashed in his mind.  
And he had felt the new power Misha had now, that comes with the training needed to build up. And hell was that something that bothered Jensen. The grip of the older one in, warrior Castiels outfit, the way he had hold him up, even though he was hanging in strings he had felt how much of his weight Misha had stemmed. It was an awkward turn on and not helping seeing the blue eyed now with bare upper body.  
“Ok …..I said you can stare but…………. that is a bit embarrassing, really that feels uncomfortable.” Misha mentioned all of a sudden.  
“Lets just get us over with….” He went on, his arms on his sides, hardly trying to stay there.  
But Jensen didn’t react right away and the blue eyed sighed. “Heh, can we ………….it is a bit awkward.” Misha mentioned and opened a lot opportunities for the dark blond to tease. “Awkward is a strange word coming from you……..” Ackles bite back and got up.Mishas brows furrowed and his head tilted in his misha way not the Castiel version, Jensen could tell the differences…..  
“Common Jackles……get it over with ok.” The older one pressed.  
The dark blond just smiled slightly, about the Misha comment, not the situation per se…  
Actually the green eyed wasn’t sure what to do exactly….. and Misha realised it.  
“You’re done?.........” The dark haired slowly got really uncomfortable, it wasn’t as easy as he’d thought it would be. Changing cloth around each other wasn’t exactly the same as stripping and presenting Misha realised.  
But still Jensen did not really react, he just sit and stared, unable to use his brain to full capacity at the moment.  
“Should I turn for a view around……..?!” Misha kinda snapped.  
But he should have known better, any opportunity to tease was an invitation for the other Actor, even when Jared wasn’t around as well.  
And this finally restarted the dark blonds mind.  
“Actually, yeah….. just dance a bit ………..” The dark blond actor teased getting a view from the older one that was a mix of pissed of and irritation he loved so much…..  
But both men know that this teasing, this joking around right now was a way to distract from the momentary situation, where a half naked, awesome build dark haired was commanding Jensen to look at him…..

And then there was one of those awkward moments the two actors shared once in a while, generally with people around and mostly when they hadn’t met earlier. It was always like testing the water and both seem to figure out how far they could go, was it handshake, hugging or flirting day with no restrictions…… Both men had a quite conservative core and around each other they needed to know the behaving rules which could change daily and also depend on who was around as well.  
And those figuring out moments tend to be a bit weird, like now…  
“We can talk about something…..” Jensen suggested.  
“please….” The half naked blue eyed let out way to fast…, surprising the other actor.  
Jensen grinned at that and Misha went in.  
“It is awkward right?!” He questioned and the younger one nodded approvingly.  
“You’ve been starring all day………. You’ve been acting strange too, what is it that irritates so much…….? The work out stuff for Cass…..?” Misha asked.  
The dark blond finally was able to really look at the muscled structure Misha had worked on over the summer break.  
He wasn’t sure why he got distracted about it but he did…..  
“Don’t know……man………..it just…… I don’t know you like that…… it’s kinda weird…. NOT Bad tho…” The dark blond added hastily.  
“It’s just another ………..you….. if it makes sense……..” Jensen tried. “…. a damn hot you….” He added subdue.  
But this short verbal revelation at least lowered the level of awkwardness and helped both actors to find a bit of their ground.

“Can you flex?” Jensen asked more amused and more humorous than expected.   
“Really?” Misha sounded a bit offended.  
“Do me the favour…” Jensen smiled charming, trying to joke and getting over the awkward figuring out point….., becoming even more comfortable around the older friend.  
Misha calmed as well but he shook his head, jokingly starting to flex some muscles.  
Jensen wanted to chuckle but there was nothing at that to be amused about, he thought. His Costar looked amazing even so it was weird seeing Misha in that shape….. weird, not bad the dark blond thought again, watching the older one posing.   
He didn’t even realise himself getting closer and touching the biceps, flexing his own and comparing them….. 

“You be definitely in, next tough mutter…….” Jensen mentioned.  
He would want the older one in his team if jared would made proof of his words and trying to make a competition out of it….., he thought, still stepping closer to the other man.  
The smiles and grins were gone already and the dark haired had stopped moving as Jensens hands cupped his pectorals….while there eyes locked. None of them dared to move, realising the unusual physical connection.  
It was a silent pause between the two men………….as the Trailer door opened, they hadn’t heard the knocking………

End part four


	5. no way back.......?

Part fife no way back……?

The box Dean had captured and hidden, had opened and Castiel, in a moment of surprise and shock had hesitated, viewing the inside item.  
The hunter had realised that and in a long time trained reflex he had taken out the piece and was holding the glowing fragment in one of his injured and probably broken hands.  
The stone like object brightened as the dark blond reached it further into the Angels direction.  
Dean was still laying on the ground, where the last blast attack of the heavenly creature had tossed him down, and it took some effort to lift his body and stand up on shaky legs.  
He was focused on the Angel creature which was eyeing the hunter suspiciously and…………….

Dean froze again, facing the aggressive rage showing in those familiar and foreign eyes.  
It wasn’t simply anger, it was hate…..pure, raw, inhuman hate….  
And it sent ‘disgusting’ chills down the hunters spine…..  
The darker Castiel version didn’t move, just glared at this mud monkey that was the hunter, this abomination and it was exactly how the Winchester felt like, at this moment.  
Dean felt weak, helpless, worthless……  
And even though the hunter was holding, what ever had been hidden in the box, and even though he was controlling the situation right now, he’d never felt so vulnerable, he had never felt being so mercy of in general…..  
He hadn’t felt like that before, not even in the earlier fights he had have with the Angel in which the hunter had been handled and was thrown around like a small toy to the heavens creature.………..  
But this view, this aura…, the hunter couldn’t handle that, his mind mixing memories of the adored Angel of his world and the real monster he was facing now………………..

“Cut!” “Ok…..good, we got it…….”

Jensen almost lost the prop he was still holding onto, as he heard the finishing call.

\---------------

After they had been called back to set it had been easier to do the scene but every thing else went even worse after what had happened in his trailer. Jensen was confused and mixing things with his character was always a reason for concern. And he was mixing it, and badly……..the dark blond knew.  
He looked over as Misha was talking to one of the Crew members. He sure was relieved to be able to leave now. What else. Jensen would have been the same, knowing he could see his family.  
But somehow thinking about the other actor leaving left a sour taste and the Texan just couldn’t get why…. Jensen knew he was lying to himself, he did know what was annoying him but he wasn’t ready or willing to think about it right now.  
The tall Texan walked off, greeting some of the Crewmembers while leaving.  
He needed space, time, room for himself or better not…………….?  
The dark blond wasn’t sure…..

Cliff wasn’t around this week and Jensen got another driver but it doesn’t matter anyway, he was lost in his thoughts and tried to find a way to avoid getting home just now. There would be an empty apartment and he didn’t felt like playing guitar or reading or texting or anything that might could distract him, because the dark blond was sure he wouldn’t sleep no matter how tired and exhausted he actually was.  
But any idea felt boring and not really appealing.  
And finally he made another decision, and his driver turned the wheel heading to a bar Jared and Jensen had found some years ago and felt comfortable at.  
The drivers pool member asked three times if it really was ok and the dark blond actor assured him three times that it was and that he would take a cap afterwards…..

\--------------

The actors phone buzzed subdue and he took it out of his jacket. It was Misha, sending a message. That was unexpected and not what Jensen wanted right now.  
He watched the time.  
The older one was probably on the plan on his way home.  
A slight sting of jealousy hit Jensen, getting home would be great, carrying the kids to bet, reading something to them or just falling on the couch exhausted from hoarding and looking after the small bunch…..  
The dark blond smiled and ordered another drink.  
Lately he’d realised that his alcohol tolerate rate wasn’t as high as he was used to. Jared might joke about it but all of them had to face it they got older…… and better, Jensen added hastily in his mind, shaking of the small negative thoughts.  
He watched the golden liquid, circling it in the new glass the bartender had served.  
The Texan actor nodded to thanks for.  
Again his phone buzzed and again he looked at it and turned it down.  
Jensen sighed.  
Being bored, exhausted, tired and somehow confused wasn’t his favourite mood to be at when being on his own.  
It distracted him. The green eyed slightly shook his head, he could be such a teen, he was getting homesick in his age….  
Jensen took a sip from his drink, it was a mild brand but still rough in his throat waking him up a bit and warming from within.

The actor grunted as his phone buzzed again, now it became annoying and what was Misha want from him…….. The other actor wasn’t someone constantly holding contact like that, at least not with his actor colleges.  
Jensen thought about it, his wife had actually way more contact to the older one and that was definitely something remarkable.  
He didn’t like to call the older one for what ever reason. The dark blond smiled, they did have a weird relation already and even without him ……………yearning for a man’s build body……  
The Texan covered his face in his hands as his phone buzzed again.  
This time he let out an annoyed gasp.  
“….man….” He growled and finally got his phone.  
There were actually three messages and two calls from the older one and Jensens eyes furrowed. That was unusual.  
He opened the messages and read the income.  
First was the information that Misha couldn’t get into his apartment, his keys were gone and the complex closed without a receptionist….. He asked if he could at least stay the left four hours at Jensen’s place….  
That was around two hours ago…., the dark blond recognised. So that was off the table by now. The next message was to inform the younger one that Misha couldn’t reach Jensen and that he was already on his way to the airport so Jensen could delete the other information, the older one wrote……  
The last message however was questioning if Jensen was still awake and then the calls had followed.  
Obviously there was something important going on. So the Texan actor called the saved number.  
“Heh, your still awake!” The voice sounded relieved somehow.  
“Is every thing ok?” Jensen asked.  
“Actually…..no, do you mind helping me out with a place to sleep?” Misha could be very “sweet” if he wanted something, at this moment his voice changed slightly, getting an octave higher and very soft. Jensen smiled at that.  
“Sure…buddy. What happened?” He was curious.  
“Today is one of those days. I lost my key don’t have the Keepers number and finally my original fly is cancelled and I have to take one later on the day…….!”  
Jensen rolled his eyes he did know the inconveniences that comes when travelling a lot and using the US flying system.  
“Oh man…..yeah sure you can nap with me………at my apartment I mean….!!!” Jensen stumbled.  
“Thanks man…..thats great…..” Misha didn’t seem to realise anything about this answer and the younger one was thankful for that.  
“Where are you, on your way?” Jensen asked, trying to figure out when to get ready to leave.  
“Actually……….i am already at your apartment.” Came the apologetic answer.  
“I would have asked you directly since I couldn’t reach you….. I really need to sleep a bit before I got back……”  
Jensen grimaced in amusement.  
“Yeah well….. im not home yet, give me a sec to call at the front so that they at least let you in I be on my way…..”  
Jensen got up and Misha thanked before both hang up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Misha was waiting at the Entrance, talking with the security guard in control of the front desk as Jensen finally arrived at the complex.  
Misha smiled the moment he recognised the other actor.  
His eyes underlined in dark shadows. They’re working times obviously showing.  
“Sorry…..” Jensen greeted, nodding at the guard who nodded back.

\---------------

Both men were to tired to do anything more than preparing for sleep and while Misha was sleeping right away. Jensen one room further was not……  
It had hit him to late that the one who had deep impact on him lately was actually right next door and to his discomfort, knowing this made things with him.  
The tall man turned again, grabbing his pillow and grunting in anger for still staying awake. He would be a wreck in a few hours……. And they would have to paint him like a clown to hide all the shadows and wrinkles. He wasn’t vain, Jensen just didn’t like that much make up on his face, it always felt like a mask.  
With this though in mind, the actor turned again…….

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was pressed against the concrete wall, his scull almost cracking at the force with which he was held. He could feel the power taken over, the way the Angel was holding him immobile between his body and the ruins…..  
The hunter wasn’t able to breath normally anymore, his lungs cramped together and his rips painfully touching them.  
There was nothing he could do as his arms were bend and turned on the back, his shoulders soundly crunching as Castiel lifted the hunters limbs even higher.  
“AAarghhhh………..!” The dark blond couldn’t hold the pain noises he had hidden for some time now. But somehow this reaction seems to stir up the celestial being even more.  
Fascinated he spread the humans legs further more, almost ripping Dean from his feed.  
Again Castiel pushed the Hunter against the wall, watching and listening to his reactions.  
The Angel was like a Child playing with an ant, Dean thought.  
He could easily rip out his legs or arms and still play with the torso, and judging by the high bend of his arms, the Angel was close to doing exactly that….  
The tall hunter gasp as Castiel stepped between his legs, forcefully touching the humans crotch with his thigh…….  
Dean couldn’t watch what was going on since the once gentle hand of his Angel was still pressing his head against the concrete Barrier….  
But something about the humans reaction seems to be of some interest, because the blue eyed Celestial Creature grind his thigh against the hunters slowly growing genitals.  
“hngg…..” Dean bite his cheek trying to hold back any possible sound.  
This Castiel definitely wasn’t pleased with the humans restrain.  
He somehow growled and the hunters head was hit against the wall once more, leaving him seeing stars for a brief moment.  
“ahrg…..ca……cass…” The dark blond tried recalling interactions similar to that with his Castiel version.  
“You do not use my name………………HUMAN!” This Castiel spit out. For a creature separated from Human emotions this one for sure got pissed really easy, Dean thought.  
“Did you understand?!”………. This time the deep, vibrating voice was close to the hunters ear, he could feel the hot breath of this “monster” that was impersonating his Angel.  
“Did you understand?!!” Again Deans head was slammed into the wall.  
He did not know he was supposed to answer…..  
“ye…..Yes….!”  
The dark blond could physically feel the smile on the Angels face as the blue eyed got even closer, inhaling the human scent on Deans neck.  
“What is that?!” Castiel growled again tighten his grip on the hunters head and his turned arms.  
Dean did not know what the former ally was talking about and again there was the next hit against his head, pushing it into the wall.  
The dark blond could hear the crack on his scull and how his bones started moving.  
“Aahnng…..i…………….what….it means….” He got out in pain.  
And the Angel seemed to hesitate for a moment, watching his toy.  
“Your scent, your fragrance, what is that?”  
The deep voice called again. But still Dean did not understand and finally the Angel seems to realise that as well.  
His whole build body leaned against the hunter on last time, leaving Dean to gasp again, before the grip on his scull, the hold on his arms and the unnatural bend legs were left alone.  
The dark blond crashed down, suddenly without any support.  
He slit down on the concrete…  
Dean needed a moment to orientate. He was confused and angry realising his more and more tightened jeans.  
What was wrong with him….. He had to question himself.  
Dean did not turn, it was embarrassing enough but the Angel focused back on his toy.  
And within a glimpse he was close, to close. The hunter shied back and stiffened as Castiel was staring at him, close enough to touch their faces even though Dean was facing into another direction.  
“How pathetic……..” The Angel growled again.  
“Now you’re getting into an reproduction mode……”  
It wasn’t a question, neither a statement. There was some amusement in this creatures voice that was like a knife cutting through Dean.  
“Is it that?” Now the Angel asked, way more gently, but even more threatening.  
The dark blond could feel his heat and the angels breath on his cheek.  
And all of a sudden the dark haired licked at the human skin………..

\-------------------

The hunter again couldn’t move, he was laying, face down on the cold ground, in the middle of the ruins. The Angel had ripped his cloth off with ease.  
Now he was watching the body he had captured.  
Dean shivered at any touch, gentle or not, he shivered. And to his horror, it was in anticipation and arousal. 

“I always knew you would pick the bottom position..” Dean shrugged at the familiar voice slowly getting closer. He immediately tried to get up but he couldn’t, Castiel was still holding him down, still pursuing the build and form of the human beneath him.  
Jared stepped closer, holding his ice coffee in one hand while looking down on his Costar.  
The taller one squat down as he was close enough still unimpressed slurping his drink.  
“You know…..” Jared started watching the Angel still touching the other actor.  
“……….it was about time to face this part of yourself, you know!” The dark haired actor smiled and took another sip….  
“It became annoying watching this act you know…..” Jared went on.  
And Dean faded away and Jensen was staring at the other actor who was still smiling.  
And all Jensen could think of was to get away as fast and far as possible this here was humiliating in so many ways……….  
Jared wiggled his eyebrows as he got up, lifting his huge body in the air.  
“I guess he is ready….” Jared smiled looking at the Angel who was still touching Deans almost naked body…..  
“WHAT Wait….HEH!” But Jared walked away, sipping his coffe and vanishing into the dark….  
The exact moment Jensen was pulled up like nothing, again pressed against on of the walls and Castiel was grabbing him between his legs forcing them apart this way…….

\---------------------

Jensen jolted up in the darkness of his room. He was terrified, sweating and shaking all over. Not to mention his full grown erection greeting him right away. The grown man felt like a stupid teenager again…….

End part fife


	6. I can hold it……I guess…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a bit stupidity (smut) to be able to move on ------- sorry but bare with it ^^!

Part six….. I can hold it……I guess…

Jensen laid back, he sighed, one hand between his legs one on his chest slowly touching, petting himself.  
The dark blond had his eyes closed, his head bend back and his hips lazily moving.  
It had been a while since the Texan had felt the urge to help himself out like that.  
But it wasn’t something you would unlearn and with the right motivation or trigger………….  
The actor shut off his brain, concentrating on the images he had in mind.  
His hands worked fast on the slight bronze coloured, build body.  
Knowing yourself best means knowing yourself best……  
Jensen moaned as he pinched on one nipple and started kneading his chest and thigh, his pelvis still moving.  
_The dark blond could feel the elegant hands resting on his shoulders, sliding down his arms, the body heat of his Co-star right behind him, leaning in more and more but not touching the younger one yet._  
Jensen couldn’t see the elder man with those blue eyes, but it didn’t matter.  
He glimpsed at the fingers slowly measuring his biceps, sliding up and down, massaging now and then, relaxing him with every contact…..  
It was slow, sensual and Jensen needed to drown in that pleasure.  
There was a slight kiss at the dark blonds neck, right on his spine, close to his hairline as Collins hands tightly grabbed the younger ones hips……pulling him back, connecting them through the fabric of there pants. Jensen leaned back in the strong hold from behind, moving with the other mans circling pelvis.

The hand between the shady blond actor’s legs started stroking along the slowly awakening erection.  
Jensen moaned lascivious as his thump touched his dicks head, the first clear moist building there and his other hand joined, getting down while touching every part of his already sweaty skin on the way.  
He bit his lower lip, sucking at it till he could taste the slight metallic copper scent, licking at it to intensify the feeling on his sore skin as the second hand started playing with his balls.  
“hn……” It was still slow and lazy but the heat was definitely rising.  
_The Texan started breathing heavily as Misha’s hands slides over his stomach, still pulling him back, holding the butch man painfully close from behind.  
Jensen gasped as the other actor almost ripped his fly open at his waistband, just tearing it apart without any hesitation. Two of the three buttons got teared off the fabric and fall to the ground. Neither of the men recognised or cared about it._

Jensen moaned again subdue forming a name as his body shuddered under his hands, his muscles slightly spasmed due to his own handling.  
“hng…….” The actors hips shoot up, already slicking the fingers, tightly closed around his dick. “mish…….hm….hn..” He didn’t waste time to start a steady rhythm for the moment.  
_The gentle but strong hand on his neck pushed him down, bending his body over to face the sheets and lift his ass….._  
The hand on his back was slightly scratching, following the moving muscles on the dark blond’s shoulders. Jensen didn’t fight, willingly he obeyed, kneeling down on the bed, his hands on either side of his head, clawing at the blanket beneath him just waiting what was planed for him. The Texan growled deeply in anticipation which got him another forceful pull back hitting Misha’s crotch, his cock sliding between Jensens buttcheek’s.  
The older actor leaned in, almost resting his upper body completely on the younger dark blond. Collins voice was Castiel deep as he whispered something Jensen couldn’t quite understand but it turned him on like nothing else…filling his mind with only one thought; more….more…….moooooore…

Jensen spread apart his legs further, allowing his hands more room as he finally bend his knees to support himself, stroking his throbbing dick severely.  
“ah…..hah…ah…..nnh..” The actors voice getting louder unnoticed.  
It was the first time as one of the rough but well manicured hands went further down, between the legs. Kneading the balls and moving on.  
Jared had once brought up the theme, questioning if this really would, could feel good.  
They had laughed, they had blushed and later silently thought about it but Jensen had never tried doing it………..he did not know about Jared but somehow the dark blond doubted that the younger one had tried it either….  
However, the dark blond slowly went down, lifting and spreading his legs some more to get a better access. His middle finger slightly moved over his rim…as he imagined Misha mouthing his ass, this glorious tongue of the other man dancing near his entrance….  
It was a bit odd to caress himself in this place, even touching with arousal in mind made it different…….. Jensen tried to push a bit against his rim….. all of his mind completely focusing down there.  
But there was nothing special yet even though it was strange, but without realising it, his other hand started stroking his length more intensely and energetic.  
_He wanted him in. Jensen pushed his ass further back, almost begging for his comrade to finally take him, finally start what was inevitable and wished for.._  
Misha did seem to feel the same tho, holding the younger one down with all of his weight and new strength. His handling went rougher with every deep moan and gasp Ackles was offering, calling out the weird nickname only he and sometimes Jared was allowed to use.  
Misha smiled at it as he finally lined up………..

“AAah…nh…hn……”  
As the third finger went in was Jensen already fucking himself on his hand, eager to get in even further, deeper, trying to hit this pleasure point he had figured once again. His pace hastened, fucking down on his fingers and stroking his twitching cock mercilessly…. Gasping and moaning louder with every thrust he gave himself.  
“Hn…mish……..mish………fuck……”  
The other actors name dripped off those full lips the whole time as Jensens muscles finally spasmed and his orgasm hit him. And it hit him hard, leaving the dark blond shaking as wave after wave rolled over ripping out his fluid, emptying him completely like he hadn’t since a damn long time, his ass still contracting and closing around his still moving fingers as he pumped himself through the afterglow……  
The Image of his blue eyed jerk-off material slowly fading while the dark blond was wringing out the last drops… of his also fading erection.

Jensen spread out his whole body, using all the space on the bed as he laid back, satisfied and calmed with a slight hint of guild building up, and back to reality the dark blond felt a bit ashamed about his actions while Misha was right next door…….  
The Texan was generally no one who gets over that kind of breaking private rules easily and as expected he was lying awake till the first dawn….before he felt asleep because of his exhaustion. And all the time he did not bother at the sticky feeling on his skin, that he was naked and probably should clean himself…….  
His mind to busy to care for that….

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Jensen heard the door get shut slightly shrugging at the sound. He looked at his phone watching the time.  
He’d missed to get up before Misha had to leave for his alternative fly……  
Even though the dark blond had feared seeing the other actor after what he had done last night, not talking to him, testing the water was even worse……..

It would be long time till they would see each other again………………

End part six……


End file.
